Trapped
by cissoye
Summary: Danny get trapped in an elevator with a dangerous man. Warning : violence, language, blood...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : CSI : NY is not mine, obviously, except for the OC character.**

**Pairing : None. _Really little_ _Danny/Lindsay_**

**Rating : M (I think. I'm not shocked easily so, yeah, maybe M)**

**Summary :**** Danny get trapped in an elevator with a dangerous man.**

_**So, i was looking for this kind of story, a long time ago, and i find none. So i writes one myself. First of all, english is not my native language (i'm french, and french are really bad in english lol -i'm kidding, i don't know how french's english is, i'm just assuming-) and i was not good at all at school in english (but i get better later (:) Grammar may be wrong and conjugation may be for sure bad, but i hope you like it anyway. **_

_**The story's already done. So, you'll have a complete story for sure - isn't that great ? ) - I'd be lying if i said i don't hope review, so, i'd not lie XD Reviews are welcome, mainly for my english, i'd like to know how bad i am lol, and for the story too, it'd be great. The story will not be really long (10 chapters if i don't adds some between, lol). **_

_**The first chapter is not really good (because of the english and all, sorry) i hope that in a few chapters the english will be better.**_

_**I'm done talking -i talk too much sorry- so, enjoy.**_

* * *

I.

The day had start peacefully at the crime lab. The last case was not one of these who you need to give everything you have to solve it. A man was shot in an alley and bleed to death. Stella and Lindsay were on it and were progressing rapidly. Mac, Sheldon and Danny were on a double homicide. A couple was killed in their home. The three CSIs had just arrived at the crime lab, after processing the crime scene.

Mac, Sheldon and Danny were talking about the case when Messer's phone rang.

« It's Lindsay. He said before answering. Hey Montana. He smiled. The two other CSIs watched the younger one's face changed slowly.

- Danny ? Worried Mac. His CSI didn't heard him. Danny ? He called him once again after he hang up.

- It's Lucy. He blurted, pale. She's at the hospital. His two co-workers were immediately worried.

- What ? Snap Sheldon. Why ? What happened ?

- Hum… Lindsay… Lindsay said she had a fever… and the babysitter bring her to the hospital because the fever was rising too much and she couldn't do anything. Oh god… He whispered, a hand passing in his dirty blond hair.

- Danny. He looked up at his boss. Go to the hospital.

- But…

- No. I'd call you when I need you. Your daughter needs you now.

- Lindsay's already on her way to the hospital. He argued.

- And I'm sure she would love to have you with her right now. Go check on your girls, then come back to the lab. Danny looked hesitant then sighed.

- Thanks Mac. I'll be back soon. He said then, already leaving.

- As soon as Lucy's alright. » Answered Mac and Danny smile.

Walking in the hallway until the elevator, Danny called back Lindsay.

« Hey babe, you're at the hospital ? He asked and stopped to wait the elevator. Okay, I'm on my way…Mac let me… Okay… See ya… » Then he hang up and the elevator's doors opened.

Two officers were in the cabin as a man wearing a suit and Danny himself. He was not paying attention to the other people around him, his mind focused on his daughter right now. He hoped she would be alright and would be home soon. The elevator stopped and the officers get out, leaving Danny and the man inside. When the doors were closing, screams alerted Danny and he looked up suddenly, confused.

« Stop him ! Were screaming policemen, running from the stairs until the elevator. Danny frowned, unaware about what was happening. STOP HIM !» The shouts were closer and closer and Danny was ready to stop the doors of the elevator who were closing but a hand pinned him on the wall.

He hissed in pain and met the barrel of a gun when he looked up. He froze first and reached for his own gun once the surprise passed. But the man cocked the gun closer to his face and he stopped any movement, panic rising in him. The screams were resonating in his head but he can't really hear them anymore. His eyes were glued to the gun centimeters from his face.

The elevator's doors closed and the cling announced the descent. Danny can't move nor think for a few seconds.

« Your gun. Said the man. Danny blinked and when the words registered in his mind, hesitated. Now ! The man pressed the gun on his forehead and he gave away his gun without a second thought.

- What do you want ? He blurted out, looking up at the man who smirked before answering.

- Remain free. Then he hit the stop button of the elevator who stopped abruptly. For now. He added. Danny looked at the doors, panic in his eyes. Why did he do that. Why did this man trapped him in an elevator with him. Will he die.

- Wha…

- Turn around ! Ordered the man before he can speak. Danny closed his mouth sharply and glared at the man. Why. He think but can't say it before the man forced him to turn face to the wall. Don't move ! He said then, the gun pressed on his neck. He shivered at the contact but don't try anything. The man searched him and before Danny know it, cuffs his right wrist to the bar of the elevator.

- What the… He tried to back away from the wall but the man pushed him back against it and he grunted in pain, closing his eyes.

- I said. Don't. Move. Hissed the man in his ear, the gun still on his neck.

- Okay, okay… Growled Danny, rising his free hand. Take it easy. He added.

- Don't told me what to do ! Shouted the man in his ear and he winced in pain, not only because of the loud sound resonating in his head but because of the barrel pressing forcefully on his neck's skin.

- Okay, okay… He panicked, praying he would not die today. I'm sorry. The man relaxed and stepped away from the CSI.

- Good. He smiled, walking away against the opposite wall, his gun aimed at Danny who finally faced the man. They stared at each other for a minute and Danny wondered what the man would do now.

- What now ? He asked, frustration winning on him. The man smirked.

- We wait.

- What ? He snap back, dumbfounded. Why ? He added when the man's answer was another smirk.

- I told you. He pushed himself off the wall, gun in hand. I want to remain free… And I can't leave the building for now because of your little friends. He stopped a step away from him. Danny looked at the man, unbelieving his bad luck and the plan of the man.

- You wouldn't step out of this building after what you did. He stated and the man smirked.

- Believe me. He stepped forward, staring straightly at Danny. I would. He added in a low voice.

- How ? You're trapped in an elevator at the 24th floor with an officer against who you aimed a gun. You're screwed man. He tried to reason. The man grinned and before Danny can react clamped a hand around his neck and chocked him. His legs began to drop above him and the man's hand was the only thing who was stopping him from falling to the ground.

- Did I asked your opinion ? » He whispered at the CSI's ear.

Danny thought it was the end and he would die but oxygen suddenly penetrated his lungs and he fell to the floor, coughing and breathing heavily, a hand on his throat.

He pushed himself in a sitting position against the wall, a burning sensation in his throat. He sat silently, looking at the floor, his right arm raised because of the cuffs holding his wrist to the bar. How something like that can happen to him. Why him. Was he that unlucky today. First Lucy and now… Lucy. He thought suddenly.

He had forgotten about her for a moment and he was worried for her now. He bit his lip and clenched his fist on his knees raised against his chest to control his emotions. Lindsay would be freaked out, after what happened with the Irish, she would certainly freak out. With Lucy at the hospital he felt guilty to do that to her. Scaring his wife wasn't one of his wish when they get married and now he would be the reason of her worries. He hoped he would get out of this alive. He don't want to think about what his wife would feel if he die in this elevator.

« What's on your mind ? Asked the man suddenly. Danny looked up briefly, rage burning inside of him.

- Nothin' . He blurted, looking away. His eyes captured some movement towards him and before he know it the man was crouching in front of him, eyes locked with his.

- You wouldn't lie to me, would you ? He asked in an alarming way. Danny felt the panic raising in him once again, pushing away his anger.

- No. He answered, praying nothing would happened to him. The man smirked and without letting any chance to Danny to do anything, he twisted his free arm in his back, the gun against his neck. The CSI cried out in pain mixed with surprised then greet his teeth.

- You're lying to me right now boy… He said, twisting Danny's arm even more, making him hissed in pain. And I _hate_ liars. He added, scaring Danny even more he was already. Would this psycho break his arm like this, for no reason.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Review ? é_è lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot in the previous chapter but,**

**WARNING :**** Violence, language, blood ect... My story's M after all, i'm sure you know what awaiting you xD**

**_P.S :_ _All the story is in Danny's perspective, you're trapped with him inside the elevator, so you only know what's happening in the elevator._**

**So, enjoy&review. Thanks. **

* * *

_... You're lying to me right now boy… He said, twisting Danny's arm even more, making him hissed in pain. And I hate liars. He added, scaring Danny even more he was already. Would this psycho break his arm like this, for no reason._

II.

« Please… He begged, feeling his arm behind pull up behind his back painfully. He cried out in pain when the man gave him as an answer another pressure on his arm. Please ! He shouted, panicked and hurt. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I won't do it anymore… please… » He thought the man would break his arm but he releaseed him and moved away from him.

He folded up his arm against his chest, curled on the floor, his forehead practically touching the ground. Once the pain subsided, he sat back against the wall, his arm still folded up on his stomach and his legs raised on his chest, protecting his body from the man. The said one was leaned against the opposite wall, looking at Danny, his arms crossed and his gun in hand.

Silence was the only thing the two men were hearing in the elevator. Nor Danny nor the man said a word since the man had tried to break the CSI's arm and Danny would not be the one to break the silence. This man was crazy and he don't want to be the one suffering more of his craziness. Who know what he can do to him.

« Hendricks ! They heard suddenly, raising they're head up in the doors' direction. The man, who Danny assume was Hendricks, frowned, looking annoyed. The CSI hoped he would not get angry on him. We know you're in the elevator… Said a man's voice through a megaphone. The man smirked, amused by their stupidity. With a hostage. Hendricks looked down at Danny who averted his gaze, afraid the man would get angry. If he has a chance to leave this elevator, alive, he would do anything to keep his chances up, even if that means appeared weak in Hendricks's eyes. You're surrounded… The whole building is locked and all the law officers are waiting for you. They heard. You have nowhere to go… Give it up and everything would be alright. The man sneered, standing in front of the doors.

- Idiot. He whispered. Don't you think ? He asked then, looking at Danny who stubbornly look away from the man. Hendricks sneered again.

- Hendricks ! Called again the voice when silence answered him. Let the hostage go, and we can talk about…

- Oh shut up ! Shouted the man, annoyed and bored. You think I'm that stupid ? Let the hostage go and we can talk ? He mocked. I let the hostage go and I'm busted. As long as I keep him with me I am the one in control.

- Hendricks ! Tried again the voice.

- Shut up ! I don't want to talk yet.

- But… Hendricks ! Danny screamed in pain as an answer. Silence fall for a second then the megaphone awoke. What happened ? Asked worriedly the voice. Hendricks ? He shouted.

- When I said shut up you shut up ! He yelled in return. Or the hostage will suffer the consequences of your disobedience. When he heard only silence, the man smirked victoriously. Am I clear ? He asked then. Not a sound, then the megaphone sizzled and the voice answered a blank…

- Yes. » Then everything was quiet again. Hendricks smiled cockily and walked back to the wall opposite at Danny.

The CSI was greeting his teeth in pain, curled against the wall, his cuffs hand clamped on the bar and his now injured arm pressed against his chest, blood covering his shirt more at each second passing.

Danny felt nauseous, thinking back at the pain the knife gave to him. The bastard had stab his upper arm and twist the knife until he screams in pain then took the weapon out of him, leaving him suffering and bleeding on the floor.

« You okay ? He heard and cringed.

- I'm fine. He muttered huskily, pressed against the wall.

- What did I said about lies ? Danny shivered in fear and panicked. In a second Hendricks was in front of him, dominating him with his full height. He pressed again more against the wall instinctively, staring at the man's shoes.

- I'm fine… really. He blurted, afraid the man would hurt him once more.

- Really ? He heard amusement in the man's voice and don't like that but kept his mouth shut. So… Hendricks was crouched in front of him before he know it. It doesn't hurt ? He asked, grabbing his injure arm. Danny hissed in pain and don't have time to answer that the man pressed his fingers on and inside his wound, scratching the skin painfully. The injured CSI cried out, and twisted his body, trying to get away from the man, the pain or anything blurring his mind with suffering. Tears appeared at the edge of his closed eyes and words resonated in his ears. Even if he can't understand them, his brain registered them and he bit on his cuffs arm, trying to suppress the pain attacking his body and the screams leaving his mouth. That it… Good boy… Said the man in a low voice. Don't scream… shh… » He repeated what he told a few seconds earlier, his fingers still pressing on the injury.

Danny gritted his teeth on the tissue of his shirt, waiting for the pain to stop but it was still there. His body eventually soothed and he waited and wondered how long again the man will hurt him.

Silence invaded the elevator car, letting only muffled sounds of pain reverberated time to time on the walls.

« Hendricks ! Said the voice outside the elevator. What happened ? Is the hostage alright ? The man looked up at the doors then down at Danny who was visibly in pain. He released him finally and the CSI's body relaxed and fell against the wall. Heavy breathing can be heard but Hendricks didn't heard any word of complaint and smiled, facing the doors.

- He's fine. He shouted to be heard. Now shut up ! He added, turning back to Danny on the floor.

- … The megaphone sizzled but no word was said.

- Now… He stopped in front of the CSI. Should we continue ? He said in a smooth voice, smiling at the bleeding Danny who shaked vehemently his head in fear, looking at the floor.

- Please… He backed up against the wall when Hendricks crouched in front of him.

- Now, now… No need to be afraid. He smiled. I'm not going to hurt you… As long as you don't lie to me, of course. Danny shivered. So, how you're doing ? The CSI took a slow breath.

- I'll be fine. He answered and glared at the man in front of him. Hendricks gave him a stern look, his face twitching in contained anger.

- Don't you…

- I'm not lying. He cut him abruptly. I _will_ be fine. He stared in the man's eyes without fear but stubbornness. He'll be fine. Even if now he was hurt, and vulnerable. He'll be fine, once this will be over. He'll be fine with his family. His friends. His loves ones. He wasn't lying.

- Really ? »

Something new lightened in the man's eyes and Danny felt his fear coming back like a tsunami. It was not the smirk on Hendricks's lips who would reassure him nor the way he was looking at him. Did he do the biggest mistake of his life. He thought a second. Hendricks leaned forward him, a knee on the floor between his feet and a hand clamped on Danny's left knee for support, his face only an inch from his. Danny don't looked away and hold his gaze with all the hate he can felt for this man.

« Should I make sure you will never be fine even if you get out of here alive ? He grinned dangerously. Who was this psycho. Screamed Danny's mind.

- Why are you doing this ? He finally asked, panicked and annoyed. What the hell did I do to you to deserve this ? I don't know you. I don't fucking know you. You want to get out of here freely and took me hostage to do so, even if it's fucked up I can understand. But I don't understand why you're doing this to me. Are you crazy or somethin' ? He asked in anger. What happened ? He added then, calmer and softly. His head was spinning a little after his burst out of rage and the pain and blood lost was having effect on him. Who are you ? What did you do ?

- What did I do ? » Repeated the man, a smirk in the corner of his lips and his eyes unfocused.

When he looked straight at Danny however, he scared the hell out of him. What did he do again. Thought Danny, panicked. Why can't he shut up when he should. He yelled in surprise when Hendricks forced him on his feet without a warning, hands around his collar before throwing him against the wall face at the doors. His cuffs wrist hurts him and his numb arm waked up slowly.

The man's gun pressed against his waist painfully, and an arm against his neck, pressing his face to the wall, made him wince in pain. Hendricks weight rested on Danny, preventing any movement.

« Don't you know such questions can be dangerous ? He heard at his ear, a hot breath hitting his face. Danny grunted in pain when he tried to move and remained still then. What did I do ? He repeated Danny's question. You don't want to know. He added. Believe me… you'll live longer if you don't know.

- Really ? Snarled Danny sarcastically. I would have bet otherwise. A pressure of the gun and the arm made him growl in pain and close his eyes.

- Careful boy… Smirked Hendricks at his ear. I'm already on the edge of losing it. Don't seal your fate yourself ! I could be your worst nightmare if I want to. Play nice, and I would too… If I can. » He added. Silence answered him and after interminable minutes, Hendricks finally released Danny who backed up against the wall, trying to stay on his feet. Five minutes later however, he slided down on the floor, tired and feeling a little nauseous.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect... and a brief mention of the episode "Snow Day"**

**_I hope the dialogue at the end (Danny's dialogue) is alright in the way i wrote it and all. I wanted to try it so, here it is :)_**

**So, enjoy&review. Thanks.**

* * *

III.

He would give anything to get out of this fucking elevator. His restrained arm was completely numbed, giving him a strange and unpleasant sensation. His injured one was folded up against his stomach and he was doing everything he could to kept him immobile, to avoid pain. He was satisfied with his work until now, the pain was numbed and if he was not moving, it would stay like this. But his body was beginning to ache because of his stiffness and he was thirsty and hot and strangely tired.

He knew he was feeling weak because of the blood lost and the pain that attacked him hours ago, but the frustration was growing in him. Staying sat like this, without nothing to do was getting on him but the fear that man made him feel was stopping his smart ass comments or complaints.

He was not a fearful person by nature, but what the man did to him in a few time scared him. He knew Hendricks would not think twice before hurting him badly if he said the wrong thing. He was trapped above all, in a small space with the man, he had nowhere to go if he wanted to hid from the wrath of the man and that scared him even more.

With the Irish, he was free to move, and with Adam who helped him to save their ass. But now, he was alone, restrained in a place with a psycho who could do everything he wanted with him. Where could he hid in an elevator car. Behind the wall. He thought sarcastically. He practically smirked at his thought but stopped himself before doing it. Any little behavior change was giving an opportunity to Hendricks to hurt him. He needed to stay motionless and emotionless until someone get him out of here.

Danny wasn't sure but it feels like he was trapped in this elevator for at least two hours now. Lindsay was certainly waiting for him at the hospital, worried and alone. He knew she tried to call him, he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate a lot of time since he was in there but he can't answer. He wanted to know how his little girl was doing. If she was alright and was able to go home. He needed some news about his family but could not have any because of this man in front of him.

Feeling his body ache even more after another 30 minutes, he decided to stand up, even if the pain would wake up and the man's attention would be on him. He could not stay sat like this anymore and needed to move a little.

Dizziness forced him to closed his eyes once on his feet, and he breathed slowly, his head against the wall and his cuffed hand clamped around the bar. Blood was running in his numbed arm once again and he was not sure if it was better like this or not. He kept his injured arm against him, avoiding too much pain. He could support the little suffering his movement gave him.

Eventually, once the dizziness passed, he leaned his back against the wall, eyes still closed. A cold sweat was running down his face and his body, giving him a semblance of nausea. When he opened his eyes, Hendricks was staring at him and Danny prayed he would not hurt him for any reason he could find.

« You look pale. Said the man with a tiny smirk. Danny glared at him, swallowing any word who would give him trouble.

- I'm a little dizzy… That all. He answered in a raspy voice, the back of his head against the wall.

- Really ? Amusement and something Danny could not define danced in the man's eyes and panic crawled inside of him.

- Yeah… He swallowed the shakiness of his voice before Hendricks could hear it. Really. »

This time, Danny saw Hendricks coming to him with fast steps and moved away along the bar until the wall next to the doors. Once cornered with the man already in front of him, Danny wondered worriedly what would happen to him this time. He stared at Hendricks standing too close to him for his comfort and safety, swallowing heavily.

He backed up with force, wincing in pain when his back hit the wall, at the sight of a knife appearing in front of his face. The blade was pressed to his neck then. Danny's eyes widened in fear and the time seemed to froze around him, leaving him alone with the knife to his neck threatening to slit his throat open.

Hendricks put more pressure on the weapon, stepping closer to Danny until their bodies was only apart from a centimeter. Danny closed his eyes slowly when the man came closer, feeling a hot breath hitting his face, he waited, listening to the breathing resonating in his ears. He could practically heard his heart beating against his ribcage, and the sound seemed to invade the elevator car such he was beating fast and loudly.

« Jacob Hendricks ! A voice Danny recognized immediately was suddenly heard through the megaphone and the two trapped men froze. My name is Detective Mac Taylor. A pause. I am Danny Messer's boss, the man you took hostage. He explained calmly. I read your file and I would like to end this situation the better I can for the both of you. I am here to help you Jacob. Hendricks smirked, his knife still on Danny's neck.

- You think you can play me that easily ? He yelled in the doors' direction. You don't care about me. You're just worried about your boy here. He glanced at Danny evilly. Sorry _Detective,_ I would not listen to you.

- Jacob. Spoke Mac once again but Hendricks was not in the mood or ready to talk yet.

- I'm done talking Detective. And Danny-boy and me are busy right now, so… call later ! He smirked and don't waited for an answer. He stared back at Danny, panicking the helpless CSI.

- Please Jacob… He said huskily. Mac can help you… just listen to him please… He didn't want to upset the man but Mac was his only hope and if this psycho was planning to hurt him again right now, he had to change his mind and make him spoke to his boss. Maybe, just maybe he will get out of there almost unharmed.

- You boss me around Danny-boy ? He asked menacingly, cocking his head to the left, his eyes never leaving Danny's, pressing the knife again more on his neck, breaking the skin.

- No, no… I'm not… He panicked, trying to back away but he was already built-in the wall. Please… I'm not ordering you anything…I'm just… I'm just…

- You just what, Danny-boy ? He leaned forward, an evil smile in the corner of his lips, waiting for the lie his hostage will build to avoid pain. Danny released a shaking breath, tensed like never.

- I'm just… He began, thinking about what he should say. He already sealed his fate when he had spoken back to Hendricks, what could he say now to avoid a punishment. Lying would not help him at all, so he took a long breath and spoke. I'm just trying to save my ass. He answered, glaring at Hendricks.

- Now, now, now… Aren't we a little too brave there ? He smirked bemused. I knew you had some attitude… You can play the quiet little cop all you want but I saw the light in your eyes. The man threw him forward, tripping him, a hand on his neck. Danny knelt, hissing in pain and clamped his cuffed hand around the bar, Hendricks pushing his face towards the floor strongly. You're not a submissive… He said to his ear, leaned against him. You're a hothead… One of the rebellious, a fighter…

- Let go… He hissed between gritted teeth. AH ! He screamed when a hand gripped his injury.

- You talk back to me now Danny-boy ? Smirked the man behind him.

- Fuck you… He snapped back, tired to shut his mouth. Tired to make himself small and weak. Tired to be the opposite of Danny Messer. This son of a bitch would hurt him no matter what. Hendricks laughed in his back, tightening his grip on Danny's arm.

- I warned you though… He pushed him back against the wall. I told you to behave… He kicked him in the stomach, making Danny cried out in pain and curled up. I warned you, and did you listen ? He kicked him again. No, of course… they never listen ! A new kick in the stomach. Danny was already coughing, laying on the floor, pain radiating in his body, half listening to Hendricks. The man turned his back to him, calming himself and letting some time to Danny to recover.

- Ya're tellin' me… He started, pain cutting him. Hendricks faced him again. Ya wan' to make me believe… if I hadn't talk back to ya… ya wouldn't have hurt me… He looked up at the man with hate. Ya hurt me before I do anythin' to ya ! I tried… I tried to be a good lil' boy… but no matter how hard I was tryin'… ya was hurtin' me at the first opportunity. So, don't tell me ya warned me… 'cose ya don't need any push on to hurt people. Ya enjoy it ! He added. I've an idea now about what ya did… A kick in the jaw knocked him on the floor, half conscious and in pain.

- You're done Danny-boy ? Stood Hendricks next to him. Because I've hardly started. » He smiled evilly before kicking Danny's ribs. The CSI cowered in pain, groaning between gritted teeth.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Smuffly : ** _**Thank you very much for your review :). I'm grateful to have your opinion about the story and my english too. I'm happy people were able to understand my writing xD. And for Hendricks, yeah, he is a really nasty villain, you'll see later (if you're still reading the story of course ^^) So, thank you once again and hope you'll like what's comming next. Bye. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect... **

_**A short chapter, sorry. **_

**But, enjoy&review. Thanks.**

* * *

IV.

« Jacob ! Echoed Mac's voice in Danny's mind. I heard some noises I don't like… Jacob smirked. What happened ? Did you hurt Danny ? I want to talk to him !

- And I want to get out of here freely ! He snapped back.

- I can help you with that Jacob. Hendricks frowned. But I need to know Danny is fine.

- You're lying. You can't help me !

- I can Jacob. Affirmed Mac calmly. Silence.

- How ?

- I know people… important people. They can help you get out of there if I asked them. Jacob thought. But I need to hear Danny ! He added.

- Alright. He growled loudly and crouched in front of the CSI on the floor. Come on Danny-boy… He forced him in a sitting position. Your boss want to talk to you. Danny's eyes fluttered, pain and confusion obscuring his pupils. Jacob slapped softly his cheek, bringing back some of Danny's consciousness.

- What… He answered hoarsely. Hendricks sneered.

- Your boss, want to hear your lovely voice. He grabbed Danny's jaw and forced him to look up. So, say hi ! He smiled and the CSI frowned. I think he don't want to talk to you ! Shouted Jacob at the doors with amusement.

- What are you talking about Jacob ? Let me talk to Danny !

- Mac… Breathed the CSI when he recognized his boss. Hendricks looked down at him.

- Yeah Danny-boy… Your boss here. Come on, talk to him now ! Danny coughed to gain back his voice.

- Mac ! He shouted huskily.

- Danny ! Are you alright ? What happened ? Are you hurt ? Danny thought, then glanced at Jacob then at the doors.

- I'm fine. He answered loudly. He felt pain each time he forced his voice out of his throat but he needed to talk to Mac.

- You're sure ? Pause.

- Yeah. He thought a second. How's Lucy ?

- She's fine Danny. Lindsay's with her… at home. They'll be fine. You'll be fine. Danny looked down, relieved his little girl was alright, and with her mother.

- Thanks Mac. He finally answered, feeling tired once again.

- You're welcome Danny. Silence.

- Mac ? He called.

- What is it Danny ?

- You'll be there right ? If… you know !

- You'll be fine Danny ! I'll get you out of here, I promise.

- Yeah, I know ! Then in a soft voice. But I'm not sure if I'd be alive…

- Danny ?

- Time's up Detective ! Answered Hendricks. Now go talk to your friends and get me out of here, freely !

- Alright Jacob. I'll talk to them, but… can you promise me you would not hurt Danny ? I would not help you if you do anything to him.

- I can't promise such a thing Detective. He smirked. But I can try to not hurt him too much.

- Jacob ! Mac doesn't seemed pleased.

- It's the only guaranty I can give you Detective. Take it or leave it… but I know I win no matter which you picked. After all, I am the one confined with your boy. He sneered. And if I remember, you read my file… you know what I'm capable of. He waited for an answer.

- Yeah, I know.

- So, don't push me… and go talk to your friends. The longer you leave me in there, the more Danny-boy will suffer. Talk's over ! He added then.

- Alright Jacob. I get you out of there as fast as I can. » Then the silence fell.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Smuffly : Thank you for your review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Violence, Torture, language, blood ect... **

**Now i'm reading this chapter for a post, i feel bad for Danny T.T I'm so cruel...(Not that much xD I read worse) But, still... I hope the people who are reading this story will like this chapter :) **

**So, Enjoy&Review. Thanks.**

* * *

V.

Danny was fighting to stay conscious and was winning for now. Hendricks was against the opposite wall once again and Danny was relieved he was finally done with what he had start earlier. He thought he was going to die. The conversation with Mac certainly stopped Jacob in his plan of hurting Danny and he mentally thanks his boss for it.

He knew Mac will save him, he wanted to believe it, but after everything happened to him because of Jacob in more or less than two hours, he was scared for his life and wellbeing. Mac promised he will get him out of here, and he knew he will, but if he would still be alive was another story. Hendricks was crazy, he saw it, and heard what he told to Mac about his file and all. Danny doesn't know what was write in the man's file but he was scared because he knew it was nothing good for him. Jacob already tried to strangle him, and he stabbed him in the arm, and threatened to slide his throat open before beating him. What will happen to him after that, would Jacob kill him.

He closed his eyes tightly to think about something else. Thinking he would die soon would not help him. He needed to stay strong and keep his faith in Mac to kept him alive and bring him back to his girls. How he miss his baby girl and his Montana. He wished he could have see them a last time before being trapped in this elevator with this psycho. He wanted to sigh, but he was too tired and numbed to move any part of his body.

His handcuffed arm was once again numbed and the position hurt his ribs at first, before he can't felt anything anymore. He knew he had to stay conscious, but he wanted so badly to sleep a little, just a few minutes but he was scared too, because he knew what threatened him if he can't defend himself at all. So, he fighted against unconsciousness and tried to focus on something, anything that would keep him awake.

« Get up ! He heard a voice and some words but doesn't understand what was said. He looked up fuzzily, confused and tired. What did Hendricks said. He wondered, staring at him frowning.

- What… » He croaked out and closed his mouth rapidly, surprised himself with his voice and his weakness.

Jacob smirked at the fuzzy stare Danny threw him and straightened before stepping in the CSI's direction. Danny stiffened when he saw the man walking toward him and could not look away from Jacob's eyes. Maybe he would be able to prevent or at least prepare himself if he could see in the man's eyes what he wanted to do to him.

« I said… Jacob spoke again once in front of him, a hand on the bar for support, and leaning in Danny's direction. Once eyes level and the CSI's attention on him he continued. Get. Up ! Danny finally understand the words and frowned, hardening his stare. What was Jacob's game this time. He wondered. He doesn't say anything though, and began to stand up, slowly and painfully. He hissed in pain when his bruised ribs awoke suddenly, throwing a vivid pain through his all body. He froze, waiting for the pain to subside a little and clamped tightly his hand around the bar. Get up ! » Repeated once again Hendricks with more power and Danny straightened on his feet immediately, afraid to be hurt even more.

On his feet, practically back to Hendricks, he could not move nor wanted to face the man even if he knew it was as dangerous like this, but he could not. His all body hurt so badly and thinking about all the things this man could do to him froze him in his spot.

« Tell me Danny… He heard suddenly at his ear and felt Jacob in his back, too close for his safety. He stiffened and tried to do not jump away from the man and just stared at the wall in front of him. Did you ever use a knife… He froze when he felt the blade on his shoulder blade and wondered if the man would stab him. On human skin ? The blade slided down his back without enough strength to hurt him and rested on his lower back. Danny could not move, nor think or try anything. The knife in Jacob's hand scared him like ever and he knew if he moved even a foot he could die right now. So Danny… He shivered when the blade touched his skin under his clothes before sliding up on his back, lifting his shirt and tank top. He winced when the skin was cut a little but stayed still. Did you ? Hendricks asked again, his knife resting on the CSI's shoulder blade once again, menacing to cut the skin.

- No… He eventually answered, releasing the breath he was keeping without knowing it. Jacob smirked and put more pressure on the knife but not enough to cut yet.

- Well… He heard too close to his ear. I have… Practically breathed the man, making Danny shivered in fear. And you know what… ? Danny's back made contact with Hendricks's chest and he stiffened, unable to move away because of the blade dangerously pressed on his right hip and the hand around his free wrist. I _love _it… He said in ecstasy. Danny closed his eyes, fearing what would follow. He couldn't do that. He thought desperate to avoid anything this man would do to him. He hissed in pain when the blade cut his hip and shivered.

- Please… » He begged at the same time Jacob pinned him face to the wall, his forearm on his neck and the blade in his back once again.

He would have moved away, fighted this man or shout, if he was not where he was right now and in his situation. Even if he tried to move away, he could not, because he was in an elevator and handcuffed to a bar. Fighting would not do any good either, because even if he managed to hit the man, he would be the one in danger and hurt in the end. And shouting, he would have if his throat was not so dried and the blade so close to his body.

« Do you know what does it feel to cut people… and see their blood on my blade and their skin… He whispered at his ear, lips brushing against his skin. It's beautiful… and so, so… exciting… Danny winced in disgust and close tightly his eyes when Jacob licked and bit his earlobe, his knife pressing painfully against his lower back. I'll be gentle… He heard then. If you don't scream and are a good boy. Danny shivered in fear. What would he do, except upset the man even more in fighting and shouting. Mac could not do anything right now and he had to stay alive by himself.

- Please… He tried a last time, knowing it was futile. Jacob smirked, his mouth still at his ear.

- Don't worry… I won't kill you… nor leave scars… You said it yourself right ? You'll be alright. » Then he cut him and he hissed in pain, a cry of pain practically leaving his mouth.

Mac please. He thought. Help me. Someone help me. That hurt. He could not think about anything else, except the pain in his body, his back. He felt the blood running down until the hem of his jean and he felt nauseous. This bastard was cutting him, making him bleed. What kind of sick bastard was this man. He thought at some point. He bit his lip bloody, praying the pain will stop soon.

« How does it feel ? He heard suddenly at his ear but he could not answer, nor talk or he would scream. Does it hurt ? Grinned Jacob and Danny closed more tightly his eyes, lowering as much as he could his head. Answer me Danny or I will really hurt you ! The trapped CSI bit strongly his lip, afraid to be hurt again more but he was afraid to scream too if he opened his mouth, mainly if Hendricks kept cutting him even when he speaks.

- I… He closed his mouth sharply when the blade cut the skin again. Yes. He finally answered, half shouting.

- Tut, tut, tut, Danny… Didn't I told you to not scream ? He said with amusement, his knife pressing painfully in Danny's back. The CSI bit back his lip to restrain any shout who would leave his mouth and nodded. So, why did you shout ?

- 'm'sorry… He managed to say without shouting.

- Do you think it's enough ? The blade cut his skin. I warned you… told you I'll be gentle if you was a good boy and don't scream… But did you listen ?

- I'm sorry… He blurted out in pain, the blade cutting in his skin more and more.

- No, no, no, Danny… You didn't listen, I need to punish you. »

The blade slided violently, cutting deeply in his back and he couldn't restrain his scream. He opened his mouth, eyes widened, but a hand stopped any sound ready to pass through his lips. Jacob pushed him off the wall then, walking backward until the wall with the bar to which he was handcuffed, and Danny's legs dropped under him and he fell on his knees on the ground, groaning in pain and Hendricks's hand still on his mouth and the man kneeling behind him.

« _Please stop ! _He tried to scream but nothing but muffled sounds was heard.

- I _have_ to punish you Danny. Answered Jacob and Danny shook violently his head.

- _No please…_ »

The knife was once again on his back and he knew the pain would be way worse than what he felt until now and nausea hit him. He could not think, nor stay focus and knew unconsciousness was close. A tear fell from his eye and the blade cut deeply and painfully his skin, but not enough to threaten his life, just hurt him. Before he knew it, he was unconscious in Hendricks arms, bleeding and sweating.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Smuffly :_ I'm so happy to have your review :) I don't know how my following chapters will be (about my english) because when i was writing this story i made pauses and didn't write for some time then started again, so... I don't know, i'll see ^^ Hope you'll like what's coming next.**

**And thank you for the people who added me as favorite or for alerts ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

**I hope the story's not too boring and repetitive. When i wrote it it was not in chapters and it seems to flow well. But cut in different chapters and all i don't know how the story feels while reading. I hope you still like it.**

**So Enjoy&Review. Thanks. **

* * *

VI.

« Jacob ! Called Mac and Hendricks put the unconscious Danny against the wall and stood up.

- Do you have my ticket for freedom ? He smirked.

- Not yet. But…

- Why are you talking to me then ? He asked sternly. I don't wanna hear you until you can get me out of here freely.

- Jacob. What happened in there ? I heard Danny shout… and some movement… Did you fought ? Hendricks smirked.

- Don't worry Detective. He looked down at Danny. Your boy's alright, just a little tired.

- What do you mean ? What did you do to him ? Mac seemed calm but inside he was boiling. He needed to get Danny out of this elevator before this man kills him, or hurts him really badly.

- Nothing, don't worry. We just get along a bit more, that all. He smirked and Mac shivered at this. What this bastard did to Danny.

- Jacob. Let me talk to him.

- Can't, sorry. The megaphone sizzled but Hendricks was quicker. I told you, he's a little tired… he's sleeping for now.

- Wake him up ! I want to talk to him.

- What an awful boss you are Detective… He joked. Your poor boy here really need his nap and you want me to forced him to wake up… He glanced at Danny. Well… If you insisted, I can try to wake him… Mac did not know if his request was a good one, but he needed to talk to him, to know he was still alive, and almost unharmed. The cry of pain he heard though shattered his desire to talk to him and made him thought he should not have ask to Jacob to wake him.

- Jacob ! He shouted as calmly as he could.

- Sorry Detective. But I had a hard time waking him up… so I used some drastic measures. He stood in front of the doors and raised his hands. Hey, _you_ told me to wake him… it's not my fault. Mac swear for himself and thought he would make this man pay when he will have him.

- Danny ? Called Mac before he loses his temper and says things he would regret.

- Let some time to your boy Detective ! He just woke up after all… and not in the best way. » He sneered for himself and looked down at Danny who was groaning in pain, merely conscious and blood recovering his white shirt.

Danny could feel a burning sensation mixed with a stinging feeling crawling along his back, and hissed in pain, trying to straighten up a little. He thought he heard some voices but can't guarantee it. His brain was so focused on the pain in his back he could not register anything else for now.

He did not remember waking up so painfully before in his life. Something or someone mercilessly hit him violently on his injured back, making him scream and gain back some consciousness. He was so tired, and hurt, he just wanted to sleep for now and forget about what was happening to him.

Why was he still here too, Mac was supposed to help him out of here, so why was he still cuffed to this bar. Was Hendricks still there with him. He wondered. A hand gripping his hair with force answered him and he groaned in pain when he was forced in a sitting position against the wall. His back hurt even more and he tried to move away but Hendricks pushed him back against the wall mercilessly, a hand clamped on his shoulder.

« Hey Danny-boy… Are you with me ? He asked searching his eyes. Blue orbs found his black ones and he smirked. Danny was confused, and visibly tired and his smirk simply grew wider. Your boss calling. He said and the CSI frowned. Words was not something he could really understand in his state and he tried hard to focus. Did you heard me ? The younger man blinked sharply and gained back some sense.

- Yeah… He croaked even if the words Jacob said was everything but understandable.

- Jacob ! Called Mac once again. How's Danny ? Can I talk to him now ? »

Mac was trying genuinely to stay professional and detached but knowing Danny was in there with this man was getting on him. What he read in his file scared him more than anything before. The man was not the most horrible monster he ever met, but what he did was already awful and what he did to his victims forced Mac to do everything he could to get Danny out of here. He could not let him with Jacob any longer. He knew he hurt him already and just hoped he did not go too far. Danny was strong and he knew he would get through this, but if Jacob did to him what he did to his others victims, he was not sure he could help Danny once out of this elevator.

« Can you talk ? Asked Hendricks to the hurt CSI. Danny nodded.

- Yeah… His voice was husky and his throat dried but talking to Mac was the only thing keeping him hopeful to get out of this alive.

- Detective ! Your boy's here. He said smirking.

- Danny ?

- Mac ! He called back wincing in pain. Was he really capable to talk to Mac in his state, he felt so weak and hurt. Shouting to be heard from Mac was not something he thought he could do finally.

- Danny… Are you alright ? Danny, eyes closed and his arm folded up on his stomach winced and took a painful breath to answer.

- No ! He shouted painfully. Mac ! He called again, suffering more and more. Breathing was hard for him, and talking too. Get me outta 'ere… He was desperate to get out of this elevator. He was in so much pain, he just wanted to go home to his girls. I wanna see them… He shouted, leaning towards the floor, tears in his eyes. I wanna see them Mac ! He shouted again and hissed in pain then, his body hurting too much. I wanna see them… He breathed and did not know if Mac heard him but he felt so tired and weak, he could not speak louder anymore.

- Danny ! Mac doesn't like how Danny sound. It was like he had lost any hope to get out alive and Mac doesn't like that. Danny ! He called forcefully. Hold on ! I will bring you back to them. You will see them soon Danny, believe me ! I will get you out of there… alive ! Do you hear me ? Having no answers worried Mac but he had to stay calm, losing his temper would not help in any way. Jacob ! He called instead. Is Danny alright ?

- He's alive. Don't worry, he just fell asleep again… Well, I think. He looks really weak for now… I think he would have talk to you more if he could, but talking louder than a whisper seems to hurt him a lot. He smirked then. You wouldn't be able to talk to him later I think… It's way too hard for him.

- Jacob ! Mac was pissed and Hendricks heard it and grinned.

- Talk's over Detective. Call me back when you have my pass for freedom ! »

Mac turned on the megaphone repeatedly, wanting badly to shout at Jacob all he wanted to say to him and do to him but control himself for Danny's sake. He needed to get him out of there, and fast, gaining time was not an option anymore. Danny needed to get out, and as fast as possible.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Smuffly : As always, thank you for your review. I'm always happy to have people thoughts, even if it's only yours. ^^ (and i'm sorry for Danny, really é_è)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

**Enjoy&Review. Thanks.**

* * *

VII.

« Did you know I am a wanted man in three different State ? Said Hendricks, sat on the floor against the wall opposite to the CSI. For murder. » He added, hoping a reaction from the man in front of him.

He was bored and the cop trapped with him was his only distraction. He could not complain because the younger man was a lot of fun. Knowing his little friends were just outside, so close to him but so powerless. He was hurting one of their own, torturing him like his other victims and even if they were just outside theses doors, they could not do anything and that was so pleasurable. He wondered what he could do to this cop again until he get out of here. He wondered if his little friends would try harder to get them out if they heard Danny scream and beg.

He scrutinized the CSI, a smirk on his lips, cocking his head to the side. Thoughts were going through his mind, making him shiver in apprehension. Oh, how he'll love to hear him scream. He licked his lips and stood up slowly, never getting his eyes off the younger man on the floor. Danny appeared asleep, but he was conscious, Hendricks could see his eyes half open in pain and tiredness.

Danny could not stop his body from shaking in fear when Jacob came to him, a worrying smirk on the face and looks in his eyes. He tried to move and sat but the pain kept him on the floor, even if his cuffed wrist was bloody because of the pressure. He clenched his fist, praying nothing more would happen to him. He wanted to scream for help but knew that would do nothing for him. Jacob would be whether pissed or amused and he wanted none of them.

« So Danny… He heard before Hendricks put his foot on his back, pushing him against the floor, ignoring the bloody mess he did on him. Danny hissed and bit his lip to suppress his cry of pain. Would you scream for me ? He grinned, putting more pressure on Danny's back who bit harder his lip and closed his eyes to swallow any scream. Come on Danny… just a little one…

- Ah… He could not take the pain anymore and bit back his scream. Please… His voice broke, sobs threatening to leave his mouth.

- Come on Danny… Hendricks crouched next to him, his knee on the small of his back. You're doing really good until now…Give me some more ! He pressed his knee on the hurt man who cried out in pain once again. That a good boy. He smirked, leaning towards his head and patting it, before caressing his hair in such a mocked compassion. Danny's lips let a sob escape and he bit them hard, feeling the humiliation of the situation of showing his weakness to this monster.

- Why're ya doin' this…? He croaked in pain and swallowed a sob. Why're ya doin' this to me…?

- Do you really want to know Danny ? He asked, kneeling above him and sitting on his lower back. Danny gasped, the weight on him putting too much pressure on his lungs. He was fighting to breath and a hand painfully pressed on his injured shoulder blade added to his difficulties.

- Plea…Please… He gasped, suffocating, struggling against the weight on him. S…Stop… Stop… I can't breath…

- Oh, really ? Raised his brows Hendricks and put more of his weight on him, pushing his forearm on his neck. Danny panicked, he could not breath and knew he would not survive longer if this man continued what he was doing. Do you think I care ? » He smirked at his ear.

Having no answers and hearing the gasped coming from the CSI, he pushed back and stood up, taking Danny with him despite his hissed of pain and lack of stability. He threw him against the wall, trapping his cuffed hand between the bar and his body, and leaned against him to kept him on his feet.

« Come on Danny… Stay with me ! He said, patting his cheek. Your little friends will call anytime soon now. Like Hendricks said, not even a minute later the megaphone sizzled and Mac's voice echoed in the elevator.

- What the hell happened Jacob ? Roared his boss and Danny knew he was pissed.

- Keep it cool Detective… You wouldn't have your boy more hurt here, would you ? He smirked tauntingly.

- Jacob…! He growled in anger through the megaphone and Hendricks chuckled.

- Your boss' pissed. He said to the hurt CSI against him. He could feel his body shivering in pain and tiredness and smirked even more.

- Why're ya doin' this ? Asked in a hoarse voice Danny, blue eyes fuzzy in pain. Hendricks smiled evilly, a frightening glow in his eyes. I thought ya wan' to get out freely…Why're ya doin' all this then ? They'd never let ya leave if ya kept goin' like this… Ya'll be they're number one most wanted. A punch in the guts cut his breath and he gasped in pain.

- Didn't you listen to me earlier when I was saying I was wanted in three different State ? He said, a hand grabbed in Danny's hair.

- Not really… He croaked, face contorted in pain.

- You should. You'll know I don't care about some cop's vendetta…

- Ya should… Mac'll never let ya go after wha' ya did… Even if ya managed to leave this place, he'll hunted ya down… Smirked Danny. Ya don't know Mac Taylor… He will catch ya and send ya to jail for the rest of your life for wha' ya did. He was feeling brave all of a sudden, and all the pain and tiredness he was feeling until now had been put away for a second. Ya'll never get through that… not after upsetting Mac like ya did. Hendricks who had lost his smirk while Danny's speech put it back and punched him in the guts once more, satisfied with the pain he was inflicted to the younger man.

- You seem to give a lot of value to your boss Danny-boy… You sounds like he is some kind of super cop capable of some extraordinary things… He's like any other cop I met before…some bunch of powerless men who can't do anything to stop me. He will never catch me ! He smirked evilly, nose to nose with Danny.

- He will ! » Affirmed the CSI, determination in his eyes.

Hendricks did not like the force he saw in the younger man's eyes and felt anger boiled in his stomach. He hit him then, to take away any strength and hope from him. He will break this man, he will break him no matter what. Even if this Mac Taylor managed to take him out of this elevator freely, he will ensure to break this man. Who he thought he was, talking to him like this, staring at him with theses fucking blue eyes. Showing this strength and bravery, like he was in control, like he could protect himself from him, like he was not afraid of him. This fucking cop will pay for his behavior.

Mac's voice echoed through the doors repeatedly, Jacob overwhelmed by his fury to hear him, his foot hitting non-stop the CSI's body trapped with him. It was only after he had evacuated all his anger he was able to answered at the calls and constrain Mac to silence.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Smuffly :**_** As always, thank you for your comment. I'm relieved you like the story like this and all. I hope Mac will save him soon too ;) but we never know with a man like Hendricks, and yeah, he is a real bastard.**_

**SPN4eva556 : _Oooh, thank you for your review, i'm glad you like the story so far. I understand your feelings towards Jacob, he is a little... insane -Okay, not just a little but totally- but i'm sure that why people love him *_**_big creepy smile_**_* or not... Never mind :) Hope you'll like what's coming._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

* * *

VIII.

Danny thought it was not a really good idea to provoke this man after all. It seemed to however, before Jacob mixed him up with a punching ball. Now that he was once again on the floor, bloody and in too much pain, he knew it was a bad idea to open his mouth. He should have shut up, like a lot of time in the past. Why could not he keep his mouth shut when he should.

He groaned when he tried to move, in hope to appease the pain on his cuffed wrist at least, in vain. A wave of pain stopped any more movement the second he moved his free arm. The blood had stop flowing out from his stab, and certainly his back too. He could not see but he could feel the unpleasant sensation of his shirt stuck by the blood on his skin. He knew in a movement that taking off his once white shirt would be really painful. He should stop moving, because each time he was pulling on the clothing, a burning pain was crawling all along his back to his brain. He would have swear between his teeth, if talking was not impossible for him right now. He only managed growls and moans of pain in his throat and it was unintentionally. At his stage he could not control anything anymore on his own body.

When he had tried to move his arm, the pain had forced his body to tense and froze. When he had pull on his shirt, his free hand had clamped on his clothes in pain, and when he had tried to sit he was forced to curl back on the floor in pain.

He was still on the floor then, his half open blue eyes fixed on the crazy man sat against the opposite wall who was watching him like we watch an interesting show. Danny could not care that much right now to be the carnival freak, as long as Jacob was not hurting him, he could stare at him all day if he wanted. Even if he knew his relative peace would not last long, at least, not long enough in his taste, he appreciated it. He could have sleep, he should have if he wanted to gain back some strengths, but the pain was keeping him awake. He was not in enough pain to lose consciousness but in too much to fell asleep. How ironic.

« You're still with me ? He heard this voice who send chill along his spine piercing through the quietness. He blinked, at least, tried to but was only able to frown after only one blink who awoke a headache he was not aware of. Jacob cocked his head to the right, a small smile playing on his lips. I assume you're conscious. » He stated then chuckled before standing up and stretching in a groan.

Danny could not help but froze and tense at the sight of his worst nightmare of the past hours awaking suddenly. How he would have love to see the man stay nicely sat in front of him without planning another torture. Jacob looked down at the CSI when he heard his labored breathing and smirked. It was how he liked to see his victims. Helpless and scared. He stepped toward the younger man still on the floor and was pleased to see theses blue orbs looking up at him in apprehension and fear. And he was not talking about the shiver he could see from Danny's body.

« Come on Danny, don't be so scared. He smiled and put his foot on the CSI's side, pushing him down against the floor. Danny took his hand to his mouth quicker than he thought he would and bit on his skin to suppress any scream of pain, teary eyes tightly shut. He groaned when Jacob pushed a little more against his injured ribs, unsatisfied by his silence. You're denying me my fun now, Danny-boy ? He smirked, enjoying the pain inflicted to the younger man.

- Please…stop… » He groaned in a husky voice.

A sudden crack was heard then and Danny gasped in shock and pain. A white flash got through his head, anesthetizing him from everything around him except the pain attacking his body. Once the shock passed, a muffled cry of pain echoed in his throat , pleasing Jacob who was watching Danny cowered the most his injured body allowed him on the floor, hissing and sobbing in pain.

« Did I broke something ? Said innocently Jacob in a grin and Danny looked up at him in hate, tears in his eyes and ready to tear off Jacob's head with bare hands.

- Ya son o' a bitch… He hissed through gritted teeth and undeniable pain.

- Tut, tut, tut Danny… He heard then saw a shining blade in front of his eyes who widen slowly. He could see the blue of his eyes reflecting in the stained blade as the fear dancing through them. Don't make me cut your tongue. » He added, playing with the knife in front of Danny's face.

The CSI released a shaking breath at the thought of all the damages this blade could do to him, starting by cutting his skin and dramatically ending by his death if Hendricks was feeling like it. A long, uncomfortable and worrying silence spread then, the only sound being the breathing of the two trapped men.

Danny jumped in fear when fingers touched then traced along his bloody back, the pressure increasing on his cuts making him winced and hissed.

« I could do a lot, lot more than this. Said in a low voice Hendricks, looking absentmindedly at the red shirt covering his work and Danny shivered at the thought. Jacob looked back at the younger man's face then, smiling. You want to see what I'm capable of Danny ? » He asked, pushing the cold and bloody blade against his cheek.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thank you s_muffly_ and _rosie0810_ for your review :) Hope you'll like what's coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

* * *

IX.

A new shivered get through his body at the contact. Breath full of fear, Danny shook his head, praying Jacob won't do anything more to him, mostly with this knife. The man made a face at his refusal then grinned, sliding the blade against Danny's cheek until his neck. The CSI froze.

« I thought you want to know what I did though. He said, making a false disappointed face. I didn't want to answer you earlier… He adjusted his position in a more comfortable one. But now I want. The knife pressed harder on his jugular.

- But I don' wan' to… Answered Danny, shivering and trying, as slowly and carefully as possible to move away from the blade. Hendricks smirked.

- Come on Danny… He grabbed a handful of his shirt to pulled him towards him. It's going to be fun. Danny struggled, the blade now off his jugular, and tried to move back against the wall, even if his now broken ribs hurt him like hell.

- Leggo… He tried to push away the hand grabbing his shirt. No… » He hissed then something hit suddenly the floor and the two men stopped their little fight.

Danny wondered for a second what just happen until he remembered his phone in his back pocket. Jacob was puzzled, cocking his head to the side before leaning above the CSI to look at what made this sound. It could be something dangerous and he had to take everything threatening his life away from Danny. The said one tried to stop him but in his state, he only managed to get more pain by moving so he soothed.

A smile spread on his lips when he leaned back with a phone in his hand. A predator look appeared in his eyes when he unlocked the screen and saw the picture of a little girl as wallpaper. He clicked on the 34 missed call and smile even more when he saw that one person had tried to call him a lot more than the other people in the list of missed call.

« Your daughter ? » He asked then, showing the screen to Danny who widened his eyes at the thought this man just find out about his family. Then rage burned inside him seeing this psycho look and think about his daughter.

Jacob ignored him then, and backed away until the opposite wall to sat, the phone in hand.

« I cut a little girl once. He said suddenly and Danny felt his stomach twist in hate, fear and disgust. She was cute… Blond, with big blue eyes and chubby cheeks. He smirked evilly then and showed the screen to Danny. Just like your daughter. He added and Danny could have kill him right here right now if he was not cuffed to this damn bar. Hendricks' nose wrinkled then and he looked back at the picture on the phone. But she was too small… too young… she didn't last long. He kept quiet then, looking through the phone's files. I prefer grown up, last longer… and it's funnier to break. He grinned like a predator, still staring at the screen. Like her… » Danny heard then and he did not need to see the phone to know he was talking about Lindsay.

He did not looked at the screen when Hendricks showed him the phone, rage boiling inside him. He was going to kill this man. How dared he talk about his family, think about hurting his family. He will kill him. He will fucking kill him.

« A problem Danny-boy ? Cocked his head to the side Jacob, smirking and staring at the CSI. Danny looked up at him in hate, his jaw clenching painfully. You don't like when I talk about your girls ? A hateful stare answered him. Do you think your wife would like to play with us ?

- Fuck ya ! He spat, completely blinded by his anger. No one touch to his family, no one. Jacob smirked and chuckled.

- Oh, oh, oh… lookee, lookee what we've got here. He stood up then under the murderous glare of Danny. You've become a man suddenly Danny-boy ? »

Then an annoyed look appeared on his face and he did not waited for an answer and forced Danny on his feet, ignoring the pain he would feel in the sharp movement. Danny groaned at the pain in his body and practically fell back on the floor but the hands gripped on his shirt kept him up against the wall.

« You know I could kill you, if you get on my nerves too much right ? » He said, pushing his body against Danny's to keep him on his feet.

The CSI glared at him in return and he could not help a chuckle out of his mouth at the new strengths the younger man was showing despite his broken body.

Hendricks glanced at the phone once again, smirking then looked back at Danny and licked his lower lip before leaning his face towards his ear.

« I could have so much fun with them you know… He breathed at the CSI's ear. Out of this elevator, I could do all the fuck I want… unlike with you, I would have all the time and space I want to have fun with them. Danny was struggling against Hendricks, to hit him, push him away, make him shut up, but he was too weak and could not get away from the man who chuckled at his ear. He could even feel his lips brushed against his skin and it made him sick.

- Don't fuckin' touch 'em ! He hissed between gritted teeth. I'll kill ya. I'll fuckin' kill ya if ya touch 'em ! He struggled against the man. Hendricks looked at him, grinning, his face so close he could feel the hot breath hitting his skin unpleasantly.

- You can't threaten me Danny. He said calmly. And you know why ? The knife appeared once again against his cheek. Because I am the one with a knife and you're the prey.»

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**smuffly : Yeah, Danny really needs help. Thank you for your review :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

**Hello, I'd like to ask you, an expression/slang for "be lost in his thoughts" please :) Just tell me what you have and i'll see what I take, Thank you ^^**

**And I told you in a previous chapter that the story will have 10 chapters, well, finally it'll be more. I rewrited some parts of the story and it's a little longer now :) (Since chapter 7, half of chapter 7, the story is rewrite.) I changed the action and progress of the story, and i hope for the better ^^ I like it more like that, it's a lot more closer from what i wanted when i started writing the story.**

**Well, Enjoy&Review. Thanks. **

* * *

X.

Danny tried to punch Hendricks in the ribs, but he had no strengths and the blow was like one of a 4 years old.

« Why are ya doin' this ? Why the fuck are ya doin' this to me ? He tried to push the man away once again. Just leave me the fuck alone ! Leave me alone… » He ended in a tired voice, resting his head against the wall.

Hendricks looked him up and down before stepping back to let the CSI slid down on the floor.

Danny was so tired of this, so, so tired and just wanted to sleep and forget about this. Why was he the one who always falls on the psychos. Why was he once again the target of some crazy man. He sat against the wall, breathing slowly. Hendricks crouched in front of him suddenly and he did not even have the strengths to jump in surprise.

He saw Jacob open his mouth, ready to torture him with words certainly but Mac's voice echoed first in the elevator.

« Jacob ! They heard a pressing voice. I want to talk to Danny. Said Mac then.

- No. He answered without changing his position. Now get lost ! He thought Mac was done and looked back at the CSI trapped with him.

- Let me talk to him or I let my men in. He threatened and Jacob growled in annoyance. He stood up then.

- You can't threaten me Detective. I am the one with a hostage. He recalled.

- As long as I can't talk to Danny you have nothing anymore to bargain Jacob. A pause. Now, let me talk to him or you're done ! Hendricks passed a hand in his hair, annoyed by Mac then looked back at his hostage. He stepped until him and grabbed his shirt.

- Talk to him ! He ordered, impatient to be over with this useless conversation to get back to his game. Danny was assaulted by pain all over his body and gasped, Jacob shaking him without any consideration.

- I can't… He gasped loudly, wincing and praying for this new assault to stop. Hendricks, annoyed, crouched sharply in front of him and glared at him menacingly.

- Talk to him. Now ! Or I'm going to make you regret it. Danny panicked, but was unable to talk to Mac, he could not talk loud enough to be heard but Jacob did not want to understand.

- I… I can't… I can't... I, can't... He breathed heavily, shaking his head desperatly. Hendricks frowned, thinking and Danny thought he was going to hurt him again. Instead, he stood up and face the doors.

- Detective ? He called and the megaphone sizzled.

- Where's Danny ? Jacob growled at the bossy answer.

- Can you call your boy on his phone ? He licked his lips and added. He can't talk to you through the doors. Mac wanted to ask him why, but restrained himself and called Danny. The phone vibrated a few seconds later and Jacob answered. Detective ?

- Let me talk to Danny ! He ordered and Hendricks swear if he had been face to face with this man he would have hit him for his way of talking to him. Like he was the boss. He put this thought aside for now and crouched beside Danny.

- Talk ! He said, showing the phone in front of his face. Danny stared at the telephone some seconds until he heard Mac's voice.

- Danny ? Danny, are you there ? He could have smile, if it was not so hard and painful.

- Yeah… He croaked out. How ya're doin' ? He asked then.

- Danny. Was relieved his boss. Don't worry, you'll be out of here really soon.

- Really ? His mouth was so dried, he wanted so badly some water.

- Yes. We're working on it and it'll be over soon. Silence answered him.

- I believe ya Mac, ya know that ? I trust ya… The phone was suddenly snatched away from him and he could not hear Mac's answer. Jacob stood up and face the doors then.

- You talked to him. Now get lost ! He ordered.

- You don't want to know how the negotiation for your freedom's going ? Asked Mac and Hendricks looked up.

- Why ? Can you get me out freely ?

- No. Not yet. But it's going well. You'll be out soon Jacob. Hendricks smiled.

- Good. Talk…

- How's Danny ? Cut him off Mac. He doesn't sound good on the phone.

- Because he isn't. He answered. He's hurt, but don't worry, he'll be alright…if you hurry. Then he smirked. Talk's over. And he get back to the CSI on the floor who had his eyes half open. Hey ! He kicked his leg. Stay with me. He crouched in front of him, grinning. We have some more time to play now. Danny looked up at him in fear and swallowed hard. What was he going to do to him now. He wondered.

- Don't… He breathed heavily. Hendricks smirked.

- Don't what Danny-boy ? I didn't do anything yet. He was playing with him and he knew it. Danny's breath was hard and painful and he had some hard time staying conscious. Are you afraid of this ? He asked then, showing the knife in his right hand. Or maybe that ? He took out Danny's own gun and the CSI froze. After all this, he had merely forgotten that Jacob, besides his knife and fists, had guns. Danny's and Hendricks' gun. What do you want Danny ? The knife or the gun ? » He asked once on his feet, dominating Danny.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**smuffly : Yeah, he found something against Danny that could really hurt him. Thank you for your review ^^**

**cursedgirl : Here you go. Hope you'll like the story until the end :) Thank you for your review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

* * *

XI.

The CSI looked through the two weapons, unable to choose one. The gun will kill him right away but the knife will make him suffer. He did not want to choose, he was so scared to die after all this. Mac said it was going to be over soon, he could not die now. Not now. His eyes stopped on Jacob's then, and the predator and delight look on his face made him shivered. He was done. He thought. It was Hendricks last game, and it was Danny's last instant on earth.

« Don't do it… He whispered, shaking weakly his head resting on his chest and closing his eyes.

- Which one Danny ? Asked the merciless voice of Jacob. I'm going to shoot you if you don't answer right now Danny-boy. » He threatened him, gun aimed at his head.

Danny could not breath correctly anymore, panic winning over him. He was going to die and he could not do a single thing about it. He heard the gun being armed, and he froze.

What could he do, Hendricks was going to kill him, no matter what. He could have, he should have pick the gun, because it was painless and Mac will certainly kill the man if he heard a gun fire, but he wanted to live, he wanted to get through this and see his girls. He could not choose a certain death. He could not.

« Knife… He breath loud enough for Jacob to hear through the quietness. A devious smirk spread his lips and he lower the gun, his right hand clenching even more around the knife's handle.

- I was hoping you'll choose that. He said, pleased, stepping towards Danny who could not help his body from shaking. A metallic sound was heard then, and Danny's mind was not able to register it anymore, overwhelmed by the fear. I'll released you for this. » Said Jacob, unlocking the cuff around his hurt wrist.

Danny's arm fell against his body like a rag doll and he did not even try to move. He was too numb for it.

Cautious and calculated steps approached the CSI, like a predator. Jacob could felt the pleasure of the situation and what was coming and bit his lower lip to calm down his excitation and stay in control.

Danny, leaned in the corner between the wall with the bar and the wall face to the doors, looked up slowly at the approaching danger. Fear and exhaustion were mixed in the pit of his stomach, twisting in every direction his inside and he thought he was going to be sick. Tremors were assaulting him and he could not and did not wanted to stop them.

Too weak. Too tired. Too hurt. Everything was too much at this stage.

Hendricks, standing in front of him, observed him some long seconds before crouching before him, the knife tightly held in his hand. He lifted Danny's head with the tip of his blade then and smirked.

« You're going to let me do all I want without a word ? » He asked, raising his brows.

Danny released a shaking breath, staring hatefully at his tormentor, thinking. A silence spread between them before he pushed away with force the knife under his chin and glared at the man. The said one grinned in amusement and Danny wanted to punch him until he could not move his lips anymore.

Jacob leaned forward and Danny pushed him back with his remaining strengths he had gather thanks to the hate Hendricks was inspiring him. The man stumbled backward but regained his balance quickly and glared at the CSI. Danny saw him charge towards him and, ignoring the pain and only listening to his survival instinct, he lifted his arms in defense and stopped Hendricks.

They fight a second before Danny was able to pushed him off him with force. Jacob fell on a knee and looked up at the younger man who had not move despite what he just did. In other situations, Danny would certainly have run away, or at least tried, but in there, he could not go anywhere so he would just keep his strengths to defend himself against the man trapped with him.

Hendricks, evaluating briefly the situation, eventually put away his knife in his belt and attacked the CSI in bare hands to overpower him first then have his fun. Danny blocked a blow, but another one hit him right in the jaw and he was dazed long enough for Jacob to pinned him back to the floor and sat on him to keep him in place.

When he gained back his senses, a knife was in his sight and he panicked, struggled but the pain forced chocked cried of pain out of his mouth and froze his body. He soothed then, breathless, eyes closed and sweat running along his face. He could not do anything and could not think about anything to help him.

« Now I am going to have fun. Said Hendricks, a hand pushing against Danny's chest the other pushing the knife against the CSI's throat. The hand on his chest slid on his throat and the knife on his chest then cut the shirt's buttons.

- Stop… Hissed Danny, trying to punch Jacob's ribs but was only assaulted by a horrible wave of pain instead from his own injured ribs. He clenched his jaw and his eyes and stiffened.

- Relax Danny. He heard. No need to add to your suffering. He smirked.

- Fuck… He breathed out, an iron grip clenching around his lungs. He searched air above him but was chocking in lack of oxygen. The hand around his throat loosen and he could breath a little better, lessening his panic.

- Don't die on me now Danny-boy. Chuckled Jacob. I didn't start yet. A cut on his abdomen made Danny hissed in pain.

- Ah… Fuck… He gasped, gripping Jacob's jacket in his chest area when the blade sunk inside of his stomach. He tried to pushed the man away, the blade, the pain, but everything stayed in place.

- Breath Danny. Said Hendricks in a low voice, leaning on him to speak closer to his ear and the knife sunk deeper, hurting Danny even more. Shh… He appeased him, stroking his hair and staring at his hurt expression in delight. It's okay, it's okay… He whispered. It's not fatal… just painful.»

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**SPN4eva556 : _Thank you very much for your review. Yeah, Mac's trying to do something on his side, but will he be there before it's too late ? (I'm not spoiling anything, just saying :) And for Lindsay, like i said in a previous chapter, we're trapped with Danny or in the elevator and we only know what's happening inside, not outside. Thanks for your answer at my question, i was thinking about "zoning out" but i couldn't remember if it was right or if i made up this expression xD, now i know_. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

**The end is comming closer :) 4 or 5 more chapters and it's over. (I have to work on some chapters a little again, i'm not totally satisfied with it for now, but i hope you'll like it.)**

**Enjoy&Review. Thanks. **

* * *

XII.

Danny could have scream to him to fuck off but the pain was the only thing talking to him for now, even if he heard what Jacob told to him. He wanted to beat him to death, hurt him like he hurt him and make him shut up. But the thing he wanted the most and above all was for the pain and the knife to get away, for ever.

« Ah… He chocked at the blade twisting inside him. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to say something, anything to make this stop, but the pain was depriving him from enough oxygen and lucidity to say anything.

- Breath Danny… Breath. He heard far away, his mind blinded in suffer.

- S…ss…st…Stop… He gasped hardly, his hand clenched around Jacob's to pulled out the blade inside him. Please… He arched in pain when the knife was once again twisted in him and pushed deeper. Ah… Please… Stop… »

Breathing was hurting him so much but he needed to asked for mercy, for the pain to stop. A coughed practically chocked him and he tried to lean to the side to released his obstructed throat but a force pushed him back violently on his back and he gasped again, suffocating.

A tenth cough finally cleared the way and he was once again able to breath. Then, a vivid flash of pain got through him when the blade was snatched out of him and he pushed his hand against the bleeding wound immediately.

A hot liquid was flowing on his skin, a sick feeling making him wanted to throw up. He was weaker than before and could not fight Hendricks anymore when he cut his tank top in half and exposed his bruised torso, paint in red on one side.

The blade slid on his exposed body, breaking the skin on her way. Little stream of blood decorating the already blue and black torso.

Danny's head lolled on the sides, his eyes half closed and a nausea hitting him. He did not felt the little cuts along his chest and abdomen, but was still conscious.

« It's almost time. » Whispered Hendricks and Danny could not understand the meaning nor tried to.

The bloody blade rested on his cheek, deposing his own blood on his skin and Jacob leaned towards his face and forced him to look at him, a hand on his jaw.

« We'll be separate soon. » He smiled, searching Danny's unfocused eyes.

They met after a few seconds and confusion mixed in pain was filling his blue orbs.

« I'll miss you, we had fun together… He licked and bit his lower lip then clacked his tongue. Such a shame we didn't have much time nor space… it would have been funnier. But… He added. I'm not disappointed with my work. Quite a good job in such a place, don't you think ? »

He looked down at the CSI breathing heavily.

« Don't worry… He started again, sliding the knife until his stomach. It'll be over soon. Then he smirked evilly. At least for me… »

He leaned towards Danny's face once again and added while stabbing him a second time.

« You ? You're going to die very… »

The blade broke the skin deeper.

« Very… »

The knife sunk inside him more.

« Very slowly. »

Danny gasped silently at the intruder inside him.

« You'll suffer and it's such a shame that I can't be here to watch you die, but… He cocked his head to the side, like thinking. I won't forget about our wonderful experience together… I think you, too… I mean, if you was able to live after this, of course. Danny glared at him hatefully, fear passing briefly through his eyes. You should die but, we never know right. He smiled nicely. Maybe you'll be still alive after this. »

The knife twisted inside him and a cried of pain was chocked in his throat.

« But I doubt it. » He added.

**_To be continued..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning : Violence, language, blood ect...**

* * *

XIII.

The knife was snatched out of him and Hendricks watched the damages he inflicted on the CSI, then stood up.

A long minute passed, while neither men moved. Danny was too weakened to and Hendricks was admiring what he did with the CSI. He was pleased.

He took a look at his watch then grabbed Danny by his shirt to dragged him at the back of the cabin. The younger man hissed in pain all the way and when he was threw on the floor.

« It's time. Breathed Jacob, facing the doors, grinning. Then a large smile on his lips, he looked back at Danny bleeding on the floor. It's show time Danny-boy. He sang in delight and stepped towards the CSI. Are you ready ? » He asked once crouched beside his head and Danny looked at him with fuzzy and confused eyes.

Jacob laughed when a sudden explosion was heard far away and before Danny could see him, he was restarting the elevator who get down once again after so much time of immobility. Danny did not understand, could not understand and even if he was scared, the blood lost and the pain numbed the major part of his emotions.

A few seconds later, a second explosion echoed and the elevator continued his way down without any disturbance.

Jacob was ecstatic, smiling widely and looking up at the numbers on the control panel.

15.

Danny tried to focus on the actual situation, but it was hard, really hard. He groaned when he moved to appeased some of the pain but Hendricks did not care about him for now.

10.

He managed to focus long enough on the man to assimilate slowly what was happening. Was it over. He wondered. What will happen when the elevator will stop.

7.

Jacob looked back at Danny, smiling and walked towards him. He looked down at the blood covering his shirt, hands and floor then at his face. He eventually crouched in front of him.

« It's over Danny-boy. He said and Danny did not know if he was meaning he was going to kill him or finally disappear and leave him alone. Take care, okay ? He smiled, stroking some wet hair. He was going to stood up but face once again the CSI. And if you survive… Keep in touch. He smiled evilly, patting his cheek. I'll be happy to see you again… Maybe we could have a wonderful family reunion, you know. Danny felt his heart miss a beat at the hidden threat and shivered. See you, maybe. » Then he stood up and the doors opened at the underground level.

A cold wind attacked him and he shook violently, staring at a concrete and cold wall before him, outside the elevator.

He gathered his resting strengths and crawled until the doors, blocking them with a bloody hand before they closed. A ding echoed and he crawled painfully and weakly toward the exit.

Without anymore strengths, he fell on his back, his legs still between the doors. He stared at the grayish ceiling where a wan light was hanging.

He was going to die. He knew it now. He was cold, bleeding alone in an isolated area and nothing could save him now.

The pain disappeared after some time, and he managed a weak smile. He felt good and in peace, after so much suffer, he was finally rid of all the pain and fear who lived with him for so much hours.

It was finally over.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_smuffly : _Thank you. I hope you'll like the following chapters. :)**

_**rosie0810 :**_** Thank you very much. I'm glad you like this story so much :) Hope you won't be disapointed by the following chapters. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay... Here comes the chapters i am the less confident with. (I'm not confident at all with my endings chapters and i hope the characters are not too much OOC). **

**But I hope you'll Enjoy&Review. Thanks. **

* * *

XIV.

He did not understand the sudden agitation around him, nor who were theses people and what they will to do to him. But he did not care. He was feeling good.

Hands touched him, his wounds and he did not felt any pain.

Something was forced on his mouth and nose and even if it was unpleasant, he did not tried to move or pull it away, because he lived worse and this little discomfort was nothing for him.

He was lifted then, and it made him sick but he remained motionless. He was laid on something soft compared to the cold floor, then the ceiling scrolled before his eyes and he did not remember what happen next because everything went black.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

A constant bip welcomed him when he regained consciousness. He was feeling strange and had a hard time opening his eyes. Where was he. He wondered then panicked when darkness surrounded him. The bip speeded up at the same time as his heartbeat and he began to struggle in his bed.

« Detective Messer. Someone called him suddenly, coming in the room in a rush. Calm down please. I'm Shelly Edgar, youre nurse... you're at the hospital… you're safe. » She said, a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand to appeased him. He stared at her at first, afraid then assimilated the information and relaxed. Hospital. He thought. Safe. He was safe. He sighed and his eyes closed once again from exhaustion and drugs running in his veins.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

« Oh my god Danny. He heard the second time he woke up in a bright room this time.

- Lindsay…? He whispered huskily, cracking open his eyes.

- Yes Danny. It's me, Lindsay. How are you feeling ? She asked, her hand in his.

- Sleepy. He answered hoarsely.

- It's normal, you're under morphine.

- Hm… He looked at his wife then. What happened ? He asked.

- You don't remember ? She questioned, surprised. He looked away, thinking, a frown appearing on his face.

- Yeah, I remember… A hand clamped around his stomach at the memories of his torment. I remember… » He breathed, nausea hitting him.

The air was heavy around him suddenly, his mind bringing him back in the elevator with Jacob, the fear and the pain. He was sure he was not going to live through this and he should be dead right now. He didn't understand. He didn't understand what happened. Why he was alive. Why this horror happened to him. Why Jacob did this to him. Why did he have to suffer so much. Why him.

« Danny ! Lindsay's hand touched gently his chest, bringing him back to reality. His heavy breathing steady and his heart stopped beating like he wanted to leave his ribcage. It's okay… you're okay now. She said, hoping her words would be enough to appeased her husband. It's over. » She added in a soft voice, tears burning her eyes.

She can not believe what had happened to him, them. She could have lost him, he could have died. She swallowed heavily at the thought of theses passed few days. She thought Danny was going to leave them, his family. She had been so scared. To lose him. To be alone. To see their life been destroyed because of some son of a bitch.

She took a breath to calm herself and tightened her hand around Danny's.

He was alright. He was not dead and would be with her at home, soon. Everything was okay.

« It's okay. She said, staring absentmindedly at a spot. Everything's okay. She added like a mantra. Danny looked up at her, finally in control of his own emotions, and felt guilty to hurt his wife like this. He knew it was because of him she had been scared and worried.

- I'm sorry. He said and she gained back her sense and lowered her gaze to her husband, her expression softening when she understood the words.

- Oh Danny… She caressed his cheek softly, lovely. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

- No Lindsay. He stopped her. I am sorry… It's my fault… I make you worried…I'm sorry.

- Don't say that ! It's not your fault. You didn't do anything… It was him… He cringed at the evocation of Hendricks. It's not your fault.

- Lindsay… » He breathed and she hugged him, Danny's head reposing on her chest, the beating of her heart captivating him, helping his fear and worries to disappear slowly. His hand clenched on her clothes, increasingly strong.

She stroked his hair then, softly, kissing the top of his head to reassured him and make him feel safe. After a minute, the hand clenched on her clothes loosen and she released a discrete breath, kissing once again his hair.

« Mac will come later. He heard after some long minutes in the arms of his wife, and they separated, Danny leaning back in his bed with a sigh, tired.

- Did he find 'im ? He asked, a lump in his throat. Lindsay kept silence some seconds and he understood immediately, but he did not say anything, even if his heartbeat accelerated.

- Not yet. » She finally answered and he released a shaking breath when she said out loud his thought.

Jacob was still out, preying innocent people, torturing and killing them. This thought upset him more than the fact he could not be as safe as Lindsay had told. He was not scared for himself, at least not much, but for the others. How much people Jacob will kill before someone arrest him.

Or kill him. He could not help thinking.

« But don't worry. You're safe, an officer guard your room, and no one except the team, your family and the medical team working on you is allowed here.

- I'm not worried about me. He said softly, staring blankly in front of him.

- Don't worry, we'll catch him. And he'll pay for his crimes. » She assured him and he could not help believe her.

Because she was his wife and he trust her no matter what, but mostly because Mac would not let such monster free for long. He knew the team will catch Jacob, even if a small part of him was worried about what will happen until he was arrested.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I would like to say... I am **_**not_ a romantic person, not _at all. _So i hope the scene between Lindsay and Danny was okay. :)_**

**smuffly : _Thank you for your review. I was not sure at first to write the elevator travelling downwards like this... but finally i liked it once i was done writing it. I'm glad you liked it too :)_**

**SPN4eva556 : _Yeah, i know... I was cruel with Danny all along this story... I'm sorry for him. :) But now it's over and he's alright ^^(at least for now xD *evil laugh*) Thank you for your review and i hope you'll like the story until the very end. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always, i'm not that confident about this chapter... but it's nothing new for you xD. **

**Enjoy&Review. Thanks.**

* * *

XV.

Danny was sleeping, the morphine knocking him out even if he had argued with Lindsay to stay awake because he did not wanted to sleep and he was alright and he did not need to stay in the bed and he was able to move by himself.

He was now asleep, deeply.

In the middle of the night, when Lindsay was not here anymore and the hospital staff a lot less active and numerous, a violent flashback assaulted him, bringing him back in the elevator with Hendricks and the torture.

_He could not move. Could not fight. Could not scream. He was powerless before the monster standing in front of him. _

_He was scared, like never before in his life._

_He won't admit it. Won't say it. But the fear he had felt in this elevator was nothing like he experience before._

_He remembered the feeling who had nibble his stomach when Shane Casey had find them in the lighthouse, gun in hand, Lucy in the line of fire. He was so scared something would happen to her, his wife, but he was not powerless like he had been in this elevator._

_He had never felt so lonely, hopeless and vulnerable before in his life. Even when he was in a wheelchair. He had not felt all theses emotions as strong and raw as when he was trapped with Jacob._

_Pure blinding and agonizing pain was the most vivid memories he had of his torment. Eating his stomach like acid._

_He could not escape. Could not stop the pain. Could not survive._

_He was dying._

_He could not breath. Could not feel._

_Lindsay._

_Lucy._

_Someone, help him._

_He did not want to die._

_Breath. He needed to breath. He could not die._

_Not now. Not like this._

_He have to breath_.

« Detective Messer ! Detective Messer ! A hand on his shoulder shook him again and again but he was trapped in his mind, his memories. Danny ! »

Scared, confused blue eyes opened sharply, staring at the dark ceiling above him, his breath coming out hard and fast.

Where was he. What was happening. Was he dead.

Steadying his breath, soothing his heartbeat and his shivering body, he remembered.

He was safe. He was alive. He was not dead.

« You alright ? Asked a woman beside him and he glanced slowly at her, managing a nod despite his fuzzy mind and numbed body. She smiled at him, visibly relieved. Do you need anymore morphine ? He shook his head weakly. He had enough drugs in him for his liking already, no need to add more. Okay. She said, scanning him a last time to be sure he was alright. If you need anything we're here. » He nodded, closing his eyes.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

« Hey Danny. Smiled Mac, stepping in the room. How are you ? He asked, Sheldon following the older man in the room, a kind smile on his lips.

- You okay ? Asked Sheldon, standing beside his bed. Danny nodded.

- I'm fine. He answered simply. An awkward silence spread and Danny cleared his throat, hoping someone would say something, anything. He was not used to such silence and he would have run away from the room if he was not stuck in this bed. So… He started, thinking about what he would say. Lindsay told me you'll come. You wan' my testimony ? He asked, looking up at his boss. Mac offered him a small smile.

- Not now. It can wait. We know everything we need to know for now. Your testimony will be really helpful when we'll catch him. Danny smiled. As for today… We're just here as friends, nothing more.

- Thanks. But… Could you tell me how's the investigation ? Do you have somethin' ? Mac's gaze darken at the thought of the man he hated the most right now.

- We have all the proofs we need to locked him up for a long long time, if not forever. He won't be out anymore once we get him. Danny lowered his gaze, biting his lip.

- I know he won't… but what I'm askin' is…

- We'll get him Danny. Assured Mac, a strong hand on his shoulder. I promise. »

Danny swallowed the words at the edge of his lips, wondering if putting even more pressure on his boss would help in anyway, and decided against it. Mac was already aware of the threat Jacob was. He knew what he could, and would do as long as he was free. And Danny did not want to be the one throwing the horrible reality in Mac's face.

« Did you see Lindsay ? He asked instead, changing the conversation with a smile.

- Yeah. I talked to her this morning, at the lab. Danny frowned.

- This early. What time is it, barely 8. He said, looking around for a clock.

- She's really motivated to find the man who did this to you. Danny lowered his gaze.

- Hum, yeah. But she shouldn't worn herself out, it won't help.

- Don't worry Danny. I keep an eye on her. Said Mac reassuringly.

- Thanks. New silence. So, how's work ? He asked to Sheldon, smiling. You miss me ? He grinned at his friend. I'm sure you did.

- Don't think so highly of yourself Danny. It's good to be around mature people for once. But I think it won't last long. When are you out ? He asked and Danny smirked.

- You little… He started, trying to hit his friend who moved away, chuckling.

- Children, children. Said Mac. No need to aggravate your condition Danny. And Sheldon, stop provoking him, you know how he is. He smiled then.

- Oh I see. He crossed his arms on his chest. Now you're two against me. Okay, okay. But wait 'til I'm out of this bed, I'll kick your ass. He threatened a smirking Sheldon.

- It's not like I was scared of you. I would be far away before your foot touch my ass. Danny hit Sheldon's arm playfully.

- You sound like I want to touch your ass. He snapped back with a grin. You should've told me you had this kind of fantasies, I would've introduce you to one of my friend. You'll love him.

- Asshole. Danny chuckled. Sheldon glanced at his watch then. I should go, works waiting for me.

- Say hi to Don for me, will you. Asked his friend when he was at the door.

- Okay. Get some rest. I'll see you later.

- What do you think I'm doin' since I'm in this bed ? » He rolled his eyes. Sheldon smiled, waved and left.

A minute of silence passed, while Danny get lost in his thoughts, Mac watching him from his position, wondering what was happening behind the smile and apparent goofy behavior. He can't tell if Danny was really alright or if he was just acting, but he knew something was not totally right behind theses blue eyes. He was not a psychiatric, but he could recognize a hunt gaze when he saw one.

« You okay ? He felt the need to ask and Danny was like snapped out of his thoughts.

- Hum, yeah. Sorry. I was… spacing out.

- Yeah. I can see that. Smiled Mac and Danny looked up at him. I have to go, you need to rest and I have a SOB to catch. Danny smiled.

- Mac ! He stopped him before he could open the door.

- Yes Danny. Answered his boss.

- Hum… Do you think… do you think I could read his file, you know to… I don't know, it's just… I just need to know…

- It's not a problem Danny. I'll bring you his file next time.

- Thanks. He smiled.

- No problem. » Then he left.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**smuffly : _Thank you for your review :) I'm glad my writing made you feel the characters' emotions. I may not be romantic, but maybe i'm sweet, i just have a hard time with expressing love and all with a lot of wonderful words that nobody would say in real life, from my POV of course ^^. (I have nothing against romantic stories and all - I just don't read them xD- I can't help it, romantic's not for me.) As for the suspense, i didn't know i left so much... but i'm the writer, and i know everything about this story and the characters and all, so i'm glad there's suspense :), and i won't spoil you for the ending xD._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Only one chapter left after this one, and i hope you won't be disappointed by the end. :) **

**I wanted to write something about Hendricks, to help the reader understand who he was and what he had done, a little more. I thought about how to write it, and liked the idea i used and i hope you'll like it too :).**

**So, Enjoy&Review. Thanks.**

* * *

XVI

He was absorbed by the file of Jacob Hendricks, 44 years old, arrested at 12 for assault, 15 for attempted murder then 22 for kidnapping and torture before disappearing from the surface of the globe until a year ago. A body was found, tortured and dismembered near a lake in Ohio.

The victim, Paul Misday was reported missing 72 hours earlier then founded with a missing hand.

Danny shivered.

What would have happened to him if like Jacob had said, they had not been trapped in this elevator, but somewhere else. Somewhere safer for Hendricks. Somewhere Danny would not have be able to escape. Would he have ended like this poor man.

No. Because he would not have met Jacob if he had not be in this elevator. His mind reasoned.

It was not that comforting thought, now he was one of the victims, even if he hated this word near his name, and Hendricks was still out.

A part of him could not help the fear and the worries crawling inside him. Because, he survived after all, and Jacob clearly threatened to see him again if by luck he would survived his first encounter with him.

Remembering the man's words and taunts about his family, Danny's fear was suddenly directed towards them instead of him.

He needed to breath or he would have a panic attack again and he could not let this happen again. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was an adult, a man, a proud one plus, and he could not let his emotions control his life, and humiliate him in front of his friends.

He resumed his reading, reviewing quickly the 5 others victims, noting the similarities and differences, not ready to plunged completely in the horror Hendricks had done before meeting him. And avoiding at the same time the thought he could have be one of them, and still could be, him or his family.

All the victims were tortured, cut, like him. But Jacob had a lot more time on his hands and freedom to go way further with them.

Some were burned. Others amputated from fingers and toes. Teeth were missing for some while for others their tongue had been cut. They were all beaten, more for some than others. Some bruised on one hand, fractured ribs, legs, arms and head on another.

The legist had note evident signs of malnutrition and dehydration. Some victims were kept for weeks, others for a few days. Male or female, he did not have a type, no recurrent pattern to help the police to protect the people.

Hendricks just seem to choose them by hazard. It looks like the person was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Just like him. He thought bitterly. It could have been anyone. One of the cops who was with him in the elevator for example.

Even if it seems each victims were in a good shape, strong in a way. Some of his women's victims were severely beaten, proving some kind of resistance from them, like Danny in the elevator. Jacob likes challenges, and he was not lying when he had told him he preferred grown up at children.

Sick bastard. He thought hatefully.

Most of the bodies where dismembered, but some of them were so much tortured and hurt they did not even need to be mutilated like this to be horrific. The face of one of a male victim, Jordan Torres, was so swollen and deformed that he could have be part of a horror movie.

How someone could do such awful things to others. He could not understand, and did not want too.

During his reading, he found some of the victims, male or female, presented signs of sexual abuse or assault, and Danny felt sick.

Hendricks was crazier than he had thought. He knew while reading the file that this man was all about control and power, but it was still sickening. Especially when he could have be one of them.

He found that Jacob came from a normal family, no horrible background with abusive father or disturbing stories. He was a pretty normal kid until he was 12 and assaulted one of his classmate in school. He beat him bloody and the poor kid was in a coma for 2 days and in the hospital for 11.

No one knew what had happened. Some kids said Jacob was often teased by the kid he assaulted, but nobody could find a valuable reason for his act.

Danny's mind immediately thought that the kid who was assaulted was certainly a bully, or some kind of. From what he read, it could be a plausible explanation. It could also explain in some way the man Jacob had become, even if all the bullied kids were not becoming dangerous and crazy serial killers. Danny could see a link between his past and his present.

So Jacob did not became a monster for no reasons, he was not born like this. His past played a role in his future. It was reassuring in some way. There was a cause and effect. Not some fatalist things.

Danny finally found the report of what had happened in the lab. Apparently, Jacob, with the help of an accomplice still unknown, had enter the building with two bombs he had placed in the office of the head of the criminology department, blowing everything on his way and another few floors lower.

The explosions had distracted everyone, leaving enough time to Jacob to escape. What Danny still did not know though, was if Hendricks had plan the elevator thing or not. He certainly knew he would be recognized, he was the number one wanted in the department, of course people will chased him.

So, he had plan to be trapped in some way at some point, until his bombs explodes. The report said the bombs were programmed and had a timer.

Jacob had a timer on his bombs. He thought. But why had not he programmed them to explode just a few minutes after he left. Why wait so long. Why let the cops trapped him when he could have fly a long time ago if the bombs had exploded earlier.

Danny felt sick once again when a thought crossed his mind.

It was just a game for Hendricks. Everything had just been a big game of manipulation, control and power for him and he had win.

He did all this to him just for the fun of it. He could have run away easily. Without being trapped in an elevator with some unknown guy. He could, but he did not because he wanted to play with the police. To prove his power. That he was better than them. That they could not catch him even if he was just under their noses. That he was the master of this game.

An he had make his point.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**smuffly : _Thank you for your review. I wasn't sure at first about chapter 15 and what i had done with it because i like writing little things about the original personnality of the characters even if they are hurt and all (for me a lot of people don't want others to see them in pain or know how they're really feeling -mostly people like Danny- but i didn't know if others would see it like this too.) And i'm glad you liked it. :) _**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here's the last chapter. I hope you liked the story and you'll enjoy it until the end :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers and all the silent readers, i'm glad some people followed and liked this story. **

**So, Enjoy&Review For the last time :) Thanks. **

* * *

XVII.

_Two weeks later_

Danny was walking through the building, finally able to get back to work after some long and boring recovery. He had told to Mac, Lindsay, the doctors, the psychologist, his friends and coworkers, hell even to Lucy that he could work after the first week, but nobody had listen to him, even his daughter.

So, treading this floor again was feeling really good and he was excited to work on a case again. He felt like he had been cloistered home for decade. Doing nothing was not for him at all. Once again, he had tried to make the others understand his point of view, but they had not listen to him and ignored his request.

He called the elevator and waited, thinking about his friends he would finally be able to spent some times with, and the lab, the cases. It felt good. He thought, smiling.

The elevator cling, then the doors opened, and he froze.

Blue eyes staring at the empty cabin, mind getting lost in painful memories, he could see the blood he had saw on the pictures in his file, the dangling bloody handcuffs around the bar, Jacob towering over him, like a shadow, a terrifying and dangerous shadow that only the worst nightmares could create. His body was suddenly in pain, and his legs felt numbed, his breath coming out hashed and slowly.

« You okay ? He heard behind him and he practically jumped out of his skin. Looking at Don coming to him he released a breath he was holding painfully and relaxed.

- Hey. He smiled. How you're doin' ? He asked then and Don blocked with a hand the closing doors then smiled.

- Fine. They stepped inside and pushed the button to the lab then faced the doors. You ? He asked then without looking at his friend. Danny looked up at him, trying to see what was on Don's mind then composed himself and smirked.

- Never felt better. He said and felt Don's eyes falling on him but ignored it. I thought I was gonna turn crazy at home. Don't get me wrong… He smiled, finally glancing at his friend. I love Lucy, but it's not for me to stay all the time in my living room. Damn, I even put the trash out twice a day to be able to leave the apartment. Don chuckled.

- You should have go to the park with Lucy, I'm sure she would have loved it, and you too. He smirked.

- I did, once. It was worst than home… all these women talkin' with each other, starin' at me like a piece of meat or some kind of pervert… No, no, no… I'll never go back in the park without Lindsay.

- Don't tell me Danny Messer was feelin' uncomfortable surrounded by women. He grinned and Danny hit his arm.

- Shut up. It's not like that. We'll talk about it the day you'll tried. Don laughed.

- You're dreamin' Messer. I will never do that. Do you see me sat on a bench, lookin' like a fuckin' dumb at my hypothetic kid playin' with sand. Nuh hu. Don Flack's not like that. He's made to run after criminal, dangerous people not to smile stupidly when his 2 years old managed to climb a stair. Danny looked up at him, grinning.

- Are you done talkin' 'bout yourself at the third person ? Don glared at him and the doors opened.

- You're lucky to be in recovery, or I would have kick your ass. He threatened him, a file in hand. Danny smirked.

- Wait another week and you'll be able.

- I can't wait. He answered, grinning and walking towards Mac's office.

- So, what do you got ? Don glanced at his file then at his friend.

- A girl was stabbed to death in her school in the middle of the night. I think I have somethin'. Danny nodded. And you ? You're gonna see Mac before startin' work ?

- Yeah. He told me to come as soon as I'm back. So, here I am. He smiled.

- It's good to have you back. Said Don, opening Mac's door and Danny smiled softly, following his friend.

- It's good to be back. » Then the door closed behind him, announcing his come back in the game.

_**End**_

* * *

**smuffly _: As always... thank you for your review. I was waiting for your comment at each new chapters and I really loved your support and all :). I'm glad you was able to see how Hendricks was dangerous, i wonder if while reading the storiythe danger he was representating was clear or not. (Like i know everything about Jacob Hendricks, i don't know if it was clear enough in the story what a danger he was). _**


End file.
